


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(1)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: *第二篇已更欢迎戳*平民领袖gg×强硬军官dd，伪lsfy真bjyx*灵感来自美剧《毒枭》S1&S2中总统塞萨尔与国防副部长爱德华多的共事岁月与情谊*架空背景，同样参考剧中哥伦比亚毒枭泛滥横行的苦难年代，OOC➕不合逻辑预警*文笔渣/偏清水但还是有肉/尽量轻虐/不会BE*所有出场人物皆为虚构，请勿上升真人*谨以此文纪念所有千难万险中的爱与挣扎
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(1)

1.

一座汪洋中心的岛屿，温带季风性气候。一间房里，王一博坐在桃花心木的沙发上，连发梢都浸透受潮的烟草霉味。他把电话紧紧贴在耳边，从他身后看，他的身体近乎扭曲，像要把整个自己都塞进听筒里。

这里离陆地太遥远，他的声音听起来和白噪声并无分别，温暖又不可捉摸，他想。电话那头的男人突然咳嗽，像要咳出一桶鱼。是不是我的烟味呛到他了，他又想。他的心已感觉不到酸楚，里头只是灌满了铅。

“在加岚的儿子颤抖着喊出我的名字、和所有人一起向我高呼索勒共和国万岁的时候，我才发现，自己从未明白他们所说的「战争」的含义。”

“后来你明白了。我们失去了太多。只有战争会教我们失去如此之多。”

“我们的确失去了几乎一切，我们、我们的人民和英雄，甚至那些恶人……但这不是使我明了的原因。”

他沉默了。海浪声在电话两头低低传送。

“直到你脱下军帽，头也不回地走出办公室，走向一个没有希望、全然孤独的尽头，我才明白了。你背影漆黑……我才明白，这场战争……让我失去一生中唯一一个永恒的可能。”

“但是王上校——就在今早——我们的战争终于结束了。”

“请允许我接你回家。”

也许是太过激动，王一博不小心挂掉了电话。他没有立即回拨，无法克制的颤栗和汹涌刺痛的泪水让他动弹不得。他在很快又重新响起的铃声中号啕大哭。

从窗户缝透进来的一束日光落在书桌上。那枚静静躺着的半心形银饰早已发黑，上面笔画笨拙的「SEAN」的字样，却依旧在这暗无天日的地方闪烁着坚贞之光。

……

肖战一直在逼自己不断地回忆与审视，加岚遇刺的那晚，太阳开始从北回归线南移的日子，他如果能再坚持一点，让他乖乖呆在国会里，只用对着恼人的记者和摄像头发表演讲，这一切会不会变的没有那么痛苦。

毕竟在最初，连他自己这个总统竞选顾问，都难以苟同如此强烈的禁毒和引渡立场。后来发生的一切，无休止的战争、流血、审判与妥协，都是因为索勒共和国在最有希望的时刻，失去了最能带领这个国家走向希望的人。

而他从来不是有希望的人。

“你应该换双袜子。”这是王一博对肖战讲的第一句话。他的军帽压得很低，他只看得到他恰好滴下一粒汗珠的鼻尖和新伤未愈的嘴唇。短而深的伤口在下唇瓣上显得狰狞又妖娆，还透着一股子狠劲。

那时候针对毒枭们的全国搜捕队刚刚成立，加岚坚持要去看看，肖战只能陪伴前往。出乎意料的是，训练基地并不在什么偏远的丛林中，就建在市中心一块被毒枭的炸弹夷为平地的遗址上。那里曾是全国最好的军官学校。

“这王上校啊，年轻有为。他顶着我国整个军界施加给他的压力，组建了这只搜捕队。军人世家，父辈都是受勋的烈士，母亲还有贵族血统，所有人都反对他这样自毁前程。他这样做，可真是孤身一人去抵那千军万马了。”加岚的语气里充满了欣赏与某种感慨。

当时的索勒，可以说是魔幻现实主义的代名词都不为过。毒枭通过不断撒钱施舍穷人建社区建教堂建足球队建军队成为众议员，无所不用其极地暗杀每一个反对和打压他们的官员。哪怕在政府收集了所有能给他们定罪的文件之后，他们还能雇佣反动武装势力，直接攻占最高法院，杀掉半数的大法官，将所有的证据都付之一炬。所有此前的努力，都付之一炬。

“先生，若我们能获得这样一位人才的支持，对您的竞选和日后任职都将是十分有利的。”话虽这么说，肖战心里只觉得危机与日俱增。那些毒枭恐吓加岚的次数已经两只手数不过来了。他也开门见山地劝过他，实在不必为了民意，如此强烈地表态，毫无回寰的余地。加岚永远也只是一笑了之。他发誓，他是他这辈子见到过的第二固执的人。而第一，自然便是王一博。

肖战跟着加岚下了车，望着那些还保持着被炸毁时的模样的断壁颓垣，不禁肃然起敬：想必也是那位上校的意思。他来之前也对他做了些功课，除了加岚说的那些，他还知道这位军官不仅年轻，行事很有自己的一套，且嫉恶如仇到了极点，对作恶者毫不吝惜狠辣的手段，无视指挥和严刑拷打的事在他这里只是寻常。他的名声在国家上层里一直毁誉参半，下属却都忠他敬他。因为坚持成立搜捕队、差点被逼迫辞职的时候，几乎所有王一博的同辈与下属的军人竟都为他请命。至于后来上面松口同意的原因，他也不是很清楚了。

总之，是个有趣的人。正这样想着，他看到那个人已从不远处向他们走来。

“加岚先生。索勒共和国现役上校王一博。”他非常标准地行军礼，“欢迎来到搜捕队。”

直到王一博站定在他们跟前，肖战才觉得自己算亲眼看到了，一位属于索勒的真正的军人。他是这样惊人的年轻与真实，身形精瘦挺拔，眼神锐利如见匕，剑眉紧锁着，军装仿佛就生在他身上一般的契合。他有一种混合着娘胎里出来的高贵、甚至骄矜、却又一往无前、时刻准备着被轻视被折辱被焚毁的复杂气质。你得把鲜血与奶、装甲坦克与蝴蝶联系在一块，才可能体会他那矛盾重重的魅力。

当他来到他身边的时候，他觉得风声格外震耳，要把神经都给卷走，不知是不是他带给他的错觉。

“上校，再次感谢您愿意抽出时间接待我们。请允许我介绍一下我的竞选顾问和在国外进修时的挚友，肖战先生。”加岚侧身做出一个请的姿势。王一博扬起头，二人眼神交汇——

毒辣辣的日头下，肖战从这双清澈的眸子里看到完整的自己的影。王一博不是在用瞳孔或任何一个中心、而是整双浅色的眼睛去审视他。

王一博微微低了低头——他并没有向他行军礼。加上刚才的对视，肖战感觉像是被一簇微小的火窜过全身的皮肤一般。正在他不知作何反应的时候，王一博稍显拘谨地伸出了右手。他一愣，很快下意识附上标准的笑容，一面强装热情地回握。

妈的，因为是军官、所以握手力气也这么大吗。

“你应该换双袜子。”

“啊？”失神之中的肖战试图再次对上他的视线，却发现王一博低着头。他瞧见他唇瓣因干裂和一道诡异的伤痕发着跳脱的殷红，像人亢奋时从脸颊下争相冒出来的血丝，看上去激烈又美好。他感觉到王一博突然把手撤走，很不自在地想要把自己的这只给藏起来，又不知该藏到何处去。

“我说，你应该换一双袜子。”王一博一字一顿地重复道，他的神情不可觉察地变了一瞬——似乎是变得轻松起来，“你两只都破了洞。”

他低头一看自己酒红色的长袜，心中暗骂，该死。最近大选已到了白热化阶段，他却屡屡失眠或睡得不安稳，今早差一点就睡过头，匆匆拣了衣服就冲出去接加岚，不成想挑了这么双破袜子。

王一博自动终止了这个话题，像什么都不曾发生一般，转向了一直微笑着沉默的加岚，“加岚先生，现在刚好差不多是学员们的午休时间，您若是愿意的话，可以现在就随我一起参观基地。下午我还有课程，我并不想耽误这些训练。最近搜捕队除了每周缴获几公斤的毒品，并无任何战绩。毒枭们依旧在践踏这个国家的和平与我们所有人的尊严。”

“那就烦请王上校引路了。”

加岚和王一博并排而行，肖战很自觉地跟在斜后方。他看到王一博裤间别了两把枪，估计他的军靴里还藏着一把。为了见客，他换上了一套较为登堂入室的军装，可由于过于紧绷，一看就知道里面仍穿着防弹背心。

肖战胡思乱想着所有他查阅过的，读到的听到的关于他的事：像他这样的人，估计防弹衣里面藏着一排手榴弹之类的自爆装置，这样就算敌人击中他或将他捉住，他也能炸死一个算一个。

像王一博这样的人，也许这一辈子都不会，也根本无法脱下防弹衣。

TBC


End file.
